


Help Finding Story!!!!!

by Eko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eko/pseuds/Eko
Summary: I’m looking for an amazing story! Rey and Finn own a VHS rental shop called The Resistance and Ben is in town filming a movie and stumbles in right after Rey spills her drink on him. If anyone can help me find it or has a pdf version, I would be so grateful!!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4





	Help Finding Story!!!!!

I’m looking for an amazing story! Rey and Finn own a VHS rental shop called The Resistance and Ben is in town filming a movie and stumbles in right after Rey spills her drink on him. If anyone can help me find it or has a pdf version, I would be so grateful!!!


End file.
